spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Relaxing Day
In this episode, it's a perfect day to relax so SpongeBob and Squidward are told to get inspiration for something by just relaxing as well as try to find someone who can help every once in a while. Squidward doesn't talk much in this episode and SpongeBob does everything. Trivia *There isn't really much of a storyline to this episode. It was probably made to get Mr.Krabs and Sandy in the episode as well as make Sally a character. *Sally's real personality isn't really known except for when Sandy mentions a bit of it because all Sally does is talk to SpongeBob and go to the Krusty Krab in the episode. Transcript starts with SpongeBob waking up reay to start his day getting dressed and feeding Gary then he watches t.v SpongeBob:'''I wonder what's today going to be like. '''News Guy:(on the t.v)So today will be the perfect sunshiny day. Perfect for outdoor activities and relaxing. On the other note, the Krusty Krab seems to be having a "keep it like spring" event so the detsils is with Mr.Krabs.mic to Mr.Krabs who is besides him Mr.Krabs:(on the t.v)Okay. The Krusty Krab will be a having a keep it like spring event because of this perfect day. Everyone who enters the Krusty Krab have to donate a dollar for no reason, buy a Krabby Patty, and add some nice decorations. No yelling. No being rude. Dress nice. SpongeBob and Squidward never showed up yet because I didn't call them but they should come NOW! And am I getting paid for this? News Guy:'No you don't and there it is for the spring event---''turns the t.v off 'SpongeBob:'I gotta go to the Krusty Krab!goes to the Krusty Krab and it flashes to when he and Squidward are there 'Mr.Krabs:'So you saw me on the news. Okay. So it's the spring event today that is going to make me money by the customers doing dumb things that aren't even event like so what I want you two to do is go outside and get me inspiration. Also, if you could find an extra worker who could work part-time every once in a while, it would be good because with the new events I'm thinking about having in order to make this place more popular, I may need extra help. 'SpongeBob:'Okay Mr.Krabs! How about you Squidward? 'Squidward:'So get inspiration by enjoying this relaxing day? 'Mr.Krabs:'I don't care how! Just as long as you do it! Take this SpongeBob for the new worker. He/she has to meet at least 50% requirements.SpongeBob a peice of paper 'SpongeBob:'Okay! and Squidward leave then go to the park 'Squidward:'This is such a nice day! All the flowers blooming, the sun shining at the perfect temperature, just perrfect. You do what you want. I will paint a picture of this nice area.out painting stuff then starts painting a picture 'SpongeBob:'Such a relaxing day. Maybe I should help Mr.Krabs later and just reellax... relaxing '''Sandy:over and sees SpongeBob Hiya SpongeBob! Enjoying this nice day to? SpongeBob:'''Yeah. Mr.Krabs told us to get inspiration about Spring so I guess me and Squidward just have to enjoy this day as part of our job as long as we go back to see him before the Krusty Krab closes. Oh yeah. And find a new employee. '''Sandy: By the way, did you meet my cousin Sally? You can easily be her friend. She isn't a scientist but she really likes to have fun and will do anything you tell her. Squidward:'A squirrel like you? Shouldn't you be the only one? '''Sandy:'Yeah but my cousin wants to live here with me now to see what it's like. 'SpongeBob:'Okay Sandy. Just enjoy this day. 'Sandy:'I will! leaves 'SpongeBob:'A nice day to relax...starts relaxing '''Narrator:sign shown''30 minutes later.the moment, a squirrel with orange hair with a blue version of Sandy's outfit with 3 flowers on it comes to SpongeBob'' Sally:'Hi there. What are you doing? '''Squidward:'I'm just finishing my painting. Almost done. There. SpongeBob and Sally the painting 'SpongeBob:'Since you are done, we should look for someone to help Mr.Krabs. 'Sally:'The owner of the Krusty Krab? With new special events? Maybe I can help. 'SpongeBob:'Read the requirements. You must have at least 50%. '''Sally:over requirements''Ok... Yeah... No... I think I'm fine. '''SpongeBob:'This day is perfect so all I need is your name. Is your name Sally Cheeks? 'Sally:'Yeah. Sandy must have told you. Can we go to the Krusty Krab now? 'Squidward:'I just finished painting. I need to enjoy nature. 'SpongeBob:'Oh, don't worry Squidward. We have all day once we finish this. 'Squidward:'Oh, ok.SpongeBob, and Sally go to the Krusty Krab and it flashes to when they are there 'Mr.Krabs:'Got inspiration? 'SpongeBob:'A day so perfect like this can only come once in a lifetime. Spring is a nice season. Surprisingly it's fall right now... Flowers look really pretty on days like these. 'Squidward:'Yeah. Perfect days like these can't get better. It's super rare for totally perfect days like this. Plus, see this wonderful painting.Mr.Krabs his painting 'Sally:'And I'm here to help. My name is Sally Cheeks and I think I'm ready. 'Mr.Krabs:'Okay. SpongeBob and Squidward, go enjoy and the painting really inspires me. Sally, I don't know what to do yet. SpongeBob and Squidward, go NOW! 'SpongeBob:'Okay! and Squidward leave ends Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts